fred_figglehornfandomcom-20200215-history
Fred Auditions For A Play
Fred Auditions For a Play '''is the 21st episode of the Classic FRED YouTube series, uploaded onto the Fred YouTube channel on September 4, 2008. Description Fred auditions for the lead role in the school play GREASE and knows the drama teacher, Miss Amy, will use Fred's talents well!! Transcript (those two neighborhood squirrels are fighting) '''Fred: (offscreen) Oh my garnet, why are the neighborhood squirrels fighting? (screen cuts to Fred) Fred: Anyways, hi, it's Fred! And right now I'm chillaxing inside my backyard because the school play auditions are today! I'm like so hyped up because I know for sure that I'm gonna get to lead roll. I mean, I'm totally not disrespecting the other people who auditioning, but it's just a known fact that I'm better than them. But yeah, I'm still kinda nervous because you know I might mess up or something. But I'm pretty sure I won't mess up because I've been practicing for hours today! Oh, I looked on the Internet, and it said what "Grease" was about. Well, the play "Grease" is about a boy and a girl, and they like meet each other, and once they meet each other, they're like fall in deep, passionate love. Kinda like me and Judy will some day. But it's like a really big coincidence because somehow, they end up going to the same school, and then they fall in love again, and then at the very end, a car flies up into the sky with them in it. It's a very touching play, and I'm just really excited to be a part of it. Okay. Well, I think it's about time to go to the auditions. (screen cuts to Fred holds up one neighborhood squirrel when two of the squirrels stopped fighting) Fred: (to the neighborhood squirrel) Wish me luck, squirrel thing! (screen cuts to Fred after he puts down the neighborhood squirrel) Fred: Okay, I'll talk to you after the auditions. (the screen turns black when Fred was auditioning) (Fred ran into his room, and screen turns back after 6 hours of the auditions at school) Fred: Oh my gosh, that was the best audition ever! It was even better then that one time I ate a whole entire tub of butter. One of the major reasons why the audition went so well is because that drama teacher is down right attractive. Her name is Ms. Amy, and she's probably the only girl on this planet who was more attractive than Judy. This drama teacher is smoking! Anyways, so when I first got to the audition place, I sang for them, and they thought it was really good. And then after that, I saved for them, and they thought it was marvelous. After that, they told me that the part I got was... (trumpets playing) (the star opens throught the screen) Fred: A tree! (trumpets stops playing) Fred: It's gonna be so awesome, because of all the outdoor scenes, I get to stand in the background like this! (practicing being a tree) Fred: Whoa! I'm blowing in the wind! (practices making the tree get blowed in the wind) (stops practicing) Fred: I like get 100% into the part, and I feel like I actually am a tree. Like I have leaves growing out of my fingers, and bark on my skin. I think I'd rather be a tree than a human. I'm so excited because my mom will be home and time to see the play! I'm really happy because I know my mom's gonna be so proud of me that I got such a good part! I actually haven't got a chance to tell my grandma what part I got yet because this week she's watching the National Republican convention or something. I don't know why, but for some reason my grandma always watches really boring shows on TV. (practicing being a tree while singing) Fred: (singing) I'm so happy. I got the part of a tree in the school plaaaaaay! (stops singing and practicing) Fred: Oh, and by the way, Kevin didn't tell me why at school that I camped inside my house because I think he has a little bit of short-term memory loss. He's kind of stupid. I'm not even gonna lie. Okay, well I have to go practice being a tree. I'll talk to you later! Peace out, home dog! (practicing being a tree for a while) Fred: I am a tree. Birds and squirrels roll on my arms and the sun gives me power to grow. (Fred) Fred: (offscreen, singing) I'm so thankful! (youtube.com/Fred) (SUBSCRIBE!) Characters * Fred Figglehorn * Neighborhood Squirrels Category:Videos